You'll Get Yours
by teacupandsaucer
Summary: “This’ll fix him for sure.” Ron Weasley muttered, while Hermione Granger ground the majorgiram in to a fine powder. Harry Potter grunted his agreement without looking up from his huge tome of a spell book. “Ok” Hermione declared after sprinkling the powde


"_You'll Get Yours"_

Chapter1: Of Grey Spells and Minions

By: The Totally Sarcastic Sprite

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, got it?

**Oh, and I meant to spell Magic the 3 different ways (Magic, Magik and Majik)**

"This'll fix him for sure." Ron Weasley muttered, while Hermione Granger ground the majorgiram in to a fine powder.

Harry Potter grunted his agreement without looking up from his huge tomb of a spell book.

"Ok" Hermione declared after sprinkling the powder in to the simmering pot. "We're Done."

Both Harry and Ron look at the blue, bubbling continents of the cauldron.

"Urghlrshca!" Ron said, covering his nose "That stinks something awful! What exactly is IN there?!"

"Sugar and spice and everything nice, what do you think is in there? You did help make it!" Hermione snapped sarcastically.

Though she wasn't too keen on breaking all the rules that they did, she was happy that at the beginning of their 7th year at Hogwarts, Malfoy was finally going to get his.

They had found the spell quiet by accident actually.

They were hanging around Flourish and Blotts that summer, waiting for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to pay for her books for that year, when they saw Malfoy flirting with Cho Chang.

Well you couldn't really call it flirting, it was more like Malfoy leaning against a bookshelf smirking sexily while Cho giggled and blushed.

That was the last straw for Harry. Ron and Hermione had to drag him out of the store so he could cool down and they could wait for Gin and Mrs. Weasley.

"He thinks he's-he's, I don't know, Merlin's gift to women or something!" Harry fumed. "I can't believe Cho is so shallow, aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart??"

"We should do something to fix his wagon for good." Ron put in.

"Something ABSOLUTLY HUMILIATING!!" Harry continued. "Something to knock him off that goddamn high horse he's on."

They knew that they couldn't do anything magic related to him before school because they would be breaking the no under aged magic law, considering cursing Malfoy hardly counted as an emergency.

Nor could they get him in school without getting in a shit load of trouble or expelled.

"Merlin's gift to women you say?" Hermione said slowly, thinking it over. "I may have just what the doctor ordered."

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks over her head at Hermione's almost Malfoy-like smirk.

The trio made it back to the burrow without further incident.

Hermione, Ron and Harry too their purchases to their respective rooms and Hermione returned to the stairwell, where the other two were waiting, clutching a think tomb entitled _"Grey Spells: What's In Between"._

"HERMIONE!" Ron gasped, dragging his two friends into his room, quiet a feat, considering Harry's cot made it impossible to open the door the whole way. "You know Grey Magik is just a step down from Black Majik!

"Or just a step up from white." Hermione retorted, skimming the book until she found the page she wanted.

You see there are three types of Magic, White Magic, Grey Magik and Black Majik. White magic is the magic that Hogwarts students are taught and cannot kill or maim you. It can cause you some discomfort though, like the bat-bogey hex.

Grey Magik, though still lacking the ability to kill someone, is slightly more dangerous. Generally 7th years are taught some grey hexes and curses. Like _'Orbladid'_ (OR-BLAH-DID) which, if said with enough power behind it can sever a limb from a human's body.

Black Majik is not taught to students with the exception of Dumstrang students. Black Majik contains the unforgivable curses and other evil spells.

Hermione flipped the book around so the boys could read it too.

"Forget what type of magic it is, this is bloody perfect!" Ron exclaimed as Harry took the book and began to read.

_Create A Minion_

_With a simple Grey spell and an easily brewed potion, you can create your very own minion! Just follow our simple guild and your minion is just a wand's flick away._

_Ingredients: _

_200ml Kappa water (water from the bowl atop a Kappa's head)_

_2tbs powdered Graphorn_

_15ml flobberworm mucus_

_1 Jobberknoll feather_

_1/2tsp Lobalug poison_

_6tbs Salamander blood_

_2tsp ground monkshood_

_1tbs ground lionsbane _

_3tsp ground majorgiam (if you want a female minion)_

_4tsp ground flaxseed (if you want a male minion)_

_Add these ingredients in the order above and stir counter-clockwise 23 times. Leave potion to simmer for 16 days, let cool for 4 days in a sealed jar. When the potion is ready recite the following chant:_

_"Acies comperio alo alere alui altum_

_placeo sumitum provide_

_repetoere iitum summa tempori_

_Saliatus"_

_Flick your wand as you would in a simple levitating spell and a ghostly apparition with appear before you, if it is how you wish it to look pour the potion over the apparition and it will become solid. If it is not how you wish it to look flick your wand in the way you summoned it and it will change, keep flicking your wand until you are satisfied with the results._

Harry looked up from the spell he was re-reading for the zillionth time, he didn't want any mistakes, and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him anxiously.

"Ok, let's do it." He said standing beside his best friends.

"Acies comperio alo alere alui altum placeo sumitum provide repetoere iitum summa tempori Saliatus" Hermione chanted, finishing the spell with a practiced flick of her wand.

They were in awe of the floating being before them.

"She's perfect," Ron and Harry said at once.

Hermione sighed and mumble something that sounded like "boys" but poured their concoction over the petite translucent girl.

**AN:**

**And that's all she wrote, literally I don't have anything else lol. And I don't know how to solve the problem of where she will live, what will be her name, how will they keep Dumbledore in the dark and so on so the next update may come in quiet a while so don't hold your breath lol.**

**Remember the more Reviews, the happier I am so the more I'll update!**

**Or was it, The More flames I get the more I update to spite you all?**

**Meh either way….**

**Push**

**The**

**BUTTON!**

**(R&R)**


End file.
